The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television is increasing in popularity due to the ever-increasing amount of programming as well as the quality of programming. Programming includes standard national (CONUS) broadcasts, local or regional station broadcasts, on-demand content and interactive content.
While providing a large amount of content to consumers is desirable, it is also desirable to allow the consumers to easily find programming to view. Currently, a program guide provides a graphical representation of the content or program events available to a user. A program guide is typically a list of programs, times, and channels for the various content. Only a limited amount of guide material may be displayed on the screen at one time. Thus, the program guide, while useful, becomes a slow way of finding desirable content in a large amount of available content.
Searching by key words is another method for providing content results to users. However, because of the volume of materials set top boxes may have significant time associated with a search. Searching takes place by sorting through all the available content entries. This can take a significant amount of time.
The processing resources within a set top box are also somewhat limited. Therefore, providing a search that generates results more quickly is desirable.